Relatively thin disposable polyethylene gloves have a variety of uses and applications in the present market place and have been available for many years. However, one of the major problems to expanding the use or availability of such gloves resides in the manner in which they have been packaged and the ease and reliability of their removal one at a time from the dispenser.
The intended disposable nature of these types of articles requires maintaining a low cost per glove. Therefore the dispensing unit must protect the gloves from the surrounding environment and also provides for simple low cost manufacture and reliable removal of one glove at a time. Inadvertent removal of more than one glove at a time leads to wastage and raises the effective unit cost of each glove to the customer.
There have been prior attempts to provide a dispensing device which adequately protects the gloves from outside elements and yet still permits convenient one at a time retrieval of each glove. One example of such a unit is found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,293 issued July 4, 1989. However, further improvements are still sought by those skilled in the art to reduce the cost of the enclosure means and to improve the reliability of one glove at a time retrieval. Typical applications which could benefit from a reliable, yet inexpensive dispensing unit which can be conveniently disposed in a more or less permanent location include emergency vehicles, hospitals, food processing plants, restaurant food preparations, laboratories and industrial plants.